The use of AR devices is becoming more prevalent. These devices are typically worn on a user's head and are used to display information that augments the user's visual experience. When used in the workplace, a worker may use this information to analyze/understand their environment, leading to enhanced productivity and effectiveness.
The AR experience is created by presenting content (e.g., text, graphics, images, etc.) that overlay the user's field of view (FOV). This content is typically positioned so that it lends context to things (e.g., objects, people, etc.) within the user's immediate environment.
Lighting (e.g., light levels, shading, color, etc.) within a user's field of view (FOV) may change dramatically as the user moves. When AR content is displayed without regard to changes in lighting, it tends to look artificial, distracting, or worse, may become obscured. Therefore, a need exists for AR content that changes in appearance as the lighting in the user's environment changes.